End of The Day
by stilinsking
Summary: ON HIATUS — Tentang Wonwoo dan bagaimana ia menerima hidupnya yang baru sebagai pasangan Mingyu. Meanie/Minwon Seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

Pintu mahoni yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk ke sebuah ruang baca yang luas berderit terbuka, memberi celah kecil yang menampakkan dua sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk berhadapan dengan pandangan yang bertumbukan, kentara sekali sedang dalam diskusi sengit. Satu di antaranya, yang mengenakan jas lengkap dengan tatanan rambut yang lebih klimis tampak berusaha meredakan perdebatan.

"Aku mengerti, tapi masalah bisnis tetaplah urusan berbeda. Hutangmu pada perusahaanku sudah begitu banyak," pria berambut klimis itu berujar.

Sosok di depannya—yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit banyak memutih—menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Bukan berarti aku harus menjual perusahaanku padamu. Perusahaan itu kubangun dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi hutangmu—"

"Kim, bagaimana kalau kuberi jaminan bahwa aku akan membayarnya tapi kau harus memberiku waktu lebih?" potong pria berambut putih cepat. Ia berdiri dan mendekat ke perapian yang tidak menyala, mengambil sebuah pigura foto hitam ber-lis emas yang ada di atasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kim—pria berambut klimis—ketika sosok satunya meletakkan pigura foto tadi di hadapannya.

Foto di dalamnya menunjukkan seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang tersenyum ke arah kamera yang sedang berpose di atas sepeda. Mata sipitnya tampak hangat dan senyumnya begitu sumringah—ia terlihat bahagia. Pria berambut putih—Jeon Wongjin—kini kembali duduk di hadapannya, bulir keringat menghiasi dahinya yang sudah berkerut menunjukkan usia. Namun alih-alih terlihat stres seperti tadi, Jeon justru tersenyum puas.

"Itu putraku. Nikahkan dia dengan putramu sebagai jaminan."

.

.

 **End of The Day**

[ warning: alternate universe, boys love, ooc, typos ]

.

.

"M-me _—uhuk!—_ menikah?!"

Mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca karena kesulitan bernapas. Rasanya semua makanan yang ia lahap memutuskan untuk berhenti di kerongkongannya. Ibunya yang baik hati dengan sigap menyodorkan segelas air padanya. Masih dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Wonwoo meminumnya. Sang ayah yang baru saja membeberkan kabar bahagianya masih diam dan melanjutkan makan malam.

"Ibu, ayah hanya bercanda 'kan?" Wonwoo akhirnya buka suara lagi. Selera makannya hilang sudah.

Sang ibu tersenyum menenangkan—menurut Wonwoo sih lebih seperti senyum pengkhianat—sambil mengusap punggung tangan Wonwoo pelan. "Tidak, Wonwoo- _ya_. Kau akan dinikahkan dengan putra relasi kerja Ayah, ini semacam perjanjian lama," kata Ibunya lembut.

Wonwoo geleng-geleng enggan percaya. Usianya masih 22 tahun, ia baru saja selesai kuliah, dan sekarang sudah akan menikah? Dengan dasar paksaan pula. Kiranya hidup seperti ini hanya ada dalam drama picisan yang selalu ibunya tonton sebelum tidur.

"Ayah, aku—"

"Cukup. Kau tidak akan membantah apapun, lakukan semua sesuai rencana. Ayah tidak akan menerima satupun alasan darimu," potong Ayahnya tegas. Hawa ruang makan yang luas itu tiba-tiba mendingin.

Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya geram, ia tak pernah sekalipun bersikap kurang ajar di depan orang tuanya, dan sekarang meminta penjelasan pun ia tak diberi ijin. Ibunya yang masih setia mengusap punggung tangannya masih tersenyum, menjadi satu-satunya wanita di rumah besar itu membuat ia harus selalu bisa menjadi penengah di antara suami dan putra semata wayangnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , Ibu yakin keputusan Ayahmu sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Lagipula ibu dengar calon suamimu adalah orang yang baik."

 _Calon suami_. Pacar saja Wonwoo tak punya.

Wonwoo memilih untuk tetap diam, sebelah tangannya sibuk memainkan sendok yang ia gunakan makan tadi. Otaknya terus berputar berusaha mencari jalan keluar, tapi rasanya tak ada jalan keluar lain selain benar-benar mengeluarkan diri dari dunia ini. Mana mungkin Wonwoo senekat itu 'kan? Pada akhirnya Wonwoo hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak punya kuasa apapun dalam hidupnya, setidaknya itu yang Wonwoo tahu setelah lebih dari dua dekade hidup di antara Ayahnya yang tegas, pekerja keras, dan pendiam, dan ibunya yang penyayang namun selalu ada di pihak Ayahnya. Wonwoo sangat mengerti.

Merasa melawan pun tak ada gunanya, Wonwoo meletakkan sendoknya dan berdiri. Ayahnya mendongak dengan alis terangkat. Makanan Wonwoo belumlah habis.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar, aku akan tidur duluan," jawab Wonwoo atas pertanyaan non verbal Ayahnya. Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk dan Wonwoo segera membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Mungkin malam ini ia bisa membaca sampai tertidur, sejenak melupakan masalah barunya.

Baru beberapa langkah dari meja, suara ibunya membuat langkah Wonwoo terhenti.

"Tidur cepat ya, besok pagi jangan sampai terlambat bangun," tutur sang ibu pada punggung putranya.

Wonwoo menoleh dan melempar pandangan tak mengerti, tak biasanya ia punya larangan bangun siang, tidak sejak ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Alih-alih ibunya yang menjawab, justru suara berat ayahnya yang terdengar.

"Besok keluarga suamimu akan datang."

.

 **-to be continued.**

 **author's note:**

halo, sudah 4 tahun saya nggak nulis, jadi maafkan segala kekakuan di atas ya. Saya tahu plot _arranged marriage_ /perjodohan Meanie itu **sangat** mainstream, tapi apa daya saya minatnya yang gitu-gitu hehehehehehehe. chapter ini pendek sekali yaaa? namanya juga pilot ehehe, kalau sekiranya respon pilot chap ini bagus mungkin bakal saya lanjutin ;) terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca!

regards,

stilinsking


	2. Chapter 2

Suara pintu diketuk mengusik tidur nyenyak Wonwoo. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menggeliat di bawah selimutnya, hawa pagi musim semi menyelinap masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup rapat. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, menelaah kamarnya sejenak hingga atensinya jatuh pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu delapan lewat sedikit. Ketukan tadi pasti dari ibunya, memperingatkannya untuk segera bangun.

 _Oh_. Keluarga orang _itu_ akan datang pagi ini, Wonwoo teringat.

Ia mendudukkan diri sambil merutuk dalam hati. Cukup kesal ketika sadar ia tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi padahal malam tadi pikirannya begitu kalut. Ia tidur tak cukup larut, setelah menelepon sahabatnya—Seungcheol—barangkali 5 menit, ia langsung ambruk tertidur. Niatnya semalam ia akan bercerita tentang masalahnya pada Seungcheol, namun tanpa sempat buka suara, sahabatnya di ujung sambungan sudah lebih dahulu menyambar dan bercerita tentang putusnya ia dari gadis terakhir yang ia kencani karena ia baru saja bertemu dengan seorang pria— _"Woo-_ ya _, aku yakin dia titisan malaikat!" ujar Seungcheol menggebu-gebu malam tadi_. Alhasil, sampai Wonwoo pamit dan memutus sambungan, tak sedikitpun topik tentang pernikahannya sampai ke telingan pemuda satunya.

"Nak, sudah bangun? Cepat siap-siap. Jam 9 mereka tiba," ketukan dan suara ibunya sahut menyahut, yang hanya dijawab Wonwoo dengan suara tak jelas tanda mengiyakan.

Wonwoo bergerak malas dan segera masuk kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah siap dengan pakaian santai yang menurutnya pribadi cukup sopan bila ia benar-benar akan bertemu dengan calon _mertua_ —ayolah, ini mulai terasa menggelikan untuk dibayangkan—nya. Ia baru menyisir rambutnya pelan-pelan ketika lagi-lagi pintunya diketuk, namun kali ini dilanjutkan dengan sosok Ayahnya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Gerakan tangan Wonwoo terhenti di udara sebelum akhirnya sisir tadi ia letakkan. Ia kini hanya terduduk diam dan menatap wajah tua Ayahnya yang terpantul dari cermin. Ayahnya mengenakan kemeja dan celana rapi, rambut putihnya tersisir klimis tanpa cela. Wonwoo sempat bertanya-tanya apa ia akan terlihat seperti itu dua puluh tahun lagi.

"Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan, bagaimana persiapanmu?" tanya Ayahnya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi baca Wonwoo di dekat pintu. Kakinya disilangkan dan raut wajahnya begitu serius.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya, masih dalam posisi duduk, kini berhadapan langsung. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus disiapkan, Ayah."

Ayahnya menatapnya beberapa detik dengan pandangan yang asing bagi Wonwoo, seperti— _iba_?

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putra keluarga Kim yang merupakan relasi kerja Ayah selama beberapa tahun ini. Namanya Kim Mingyu, seusia denganmu dan sekarang bekerja di perusahaan di bawah pimpinan ayahnya. Pernikahan ini menjadi simbol _merging_ dari dua perusahaan, kau mengerti?" jelas Ayahnya perlahan, Wonwoo bisa mendengar sedikit nada lembut di sana, intonasi seorang ayah yang mengajari putranya perlahan.

Wonwoo mengangguk ragu, sedikit janggal mendengar masalah _merging_ karena biasanya Wonwoo sudah akan mendengar berita-berita tentang perusahaan keluarganya dari ibunya yang memang tidak pernah bisa tutup mulut. Wonwoo tidak pernah bertanya lebih lanjut, memang.

"Ayah harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu di keluarga Kim nantinya. Kau harus patuh dan tahu dimana tempatmu."

Wonwoo buka suara, "Tahu tempatku? Bukankah bila aku menikah dengannya kami menjadi sederajat? Aku tidak akan kehilangan kebebasanku bukan? Apa maksud Ayah aku—"

"Cukup. Kau hanya harus mengikuti apa yang ada Wonwoo- _ya_ , jangan meminta lebih," potong Ayahnya. Sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo itu berdiri dan mendekati anaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo sudah terangkat dari posisi duduknya. Tangan Ayahnya kini sudah merengkuhnya dalam pelukan kaku namun terasa familiar. Wonwoo dan sang Ayah tak pernah benar-benar dekat secara fisik, namun keduanya saling menyayangi tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Tolong lakukan semuanya demi keluarga kita, Woo- _ya_."

.

.

 **End of The Day**

[ warnings: alternate universe, boys love, ooc, typos ]

.

.

Suara bincang-bincang ringan dari ruang tamu mereda ketika Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya terlalu menyepelekan penampilannya ketika tiga orang _tamu_ yang kini memenuhi sofa tamu rumahnya tampil dengan setelan lengkap dan pakaian yang cukup _glamour_. Mata sipit Wonwoo menelisik cepat ke penjuru ruangan seiring kakinya terus melangkah mendekat ke kumpulan orang-orang ittu.

Kim Mingyu—nama yang Wonwoo tahu adalah milik pemuda bersetelan hitam rapi yang duduk di antara seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya. Pemuda itu terlihat tinggi bahkan dalam posisi duduknya. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan kulitnya kecoklatan, matanya hangat ketika melempar senyum sopan pada kedua orangtua Wonwoo.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Wonwoo sopan ketika ia sampai tepat di samping jajaran sofa yang orangtuanya duduki, di depan para tamu. Ayah dan Ibu Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya, pandangan mereka begitu ramah sampai-sampai sebuah senyum sopan terulas di wajah Wonwoo tanpa paksaan. Ibu Wonwoo menariknya untuk segera duduk.

"Ini Wonwoo kami, anda pasti sudah melihatnya dari foto, benar?" ujar sang Ibu memperkenalkan putranya.

Ayah Mingyu terkekeh, suaranya berat dan berwibawa. Wonwoo bisa membayangkan segarang apa rupanya nanti ketika beliau murka. Ia bergidik sedikit. "Dan ini Mingyu kami. Kurasa keputusan menikahkan mereka bukanlah hal yang salah."

Obrolan kembali berlanjut dengan masing-masing orangtua berusaha membanggakan anaknya masing-masing. Riwayat pendidikan, bakat olahraga, hobi, rasanya tak habis-habis. Wonwoo berusaha tak mendengarkannya, senyumnya tetap terpatri namun matanya terus berkeliaran berusaha menatap apapun kecuali keluarga kecil di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin menatap _calon suami_ nya, terutama.

Tak bertahan lama rupanya, niat Wonwoo melirik sedikit justru membuatnya berpandangan langsung dengan Mingyu yang ternyata sejak tadi tak melepaskan pandangan dari wajahnya. Mingyu tidak tersenyum, wajahnya keras dan matanya tajam ketika bertumbuk pandang dengan Wonwoo. Senyum Wonwoo luruh, wajahnya kehilangan ekspresi dan kini hanya bisa menatap balik. Rupa Mingyu sama sekali tak menunjukkan keramahan. Kekesalan, ketidaksetujuan, keterpaksaan, semua tergambar jelas di wajah pemuda berahang tegas itu.

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menanyakan pertanyaan _'kau tak setuju dengan ini semua?'_ tanpa suara. Mingyu tak merespon, ia menahan tatapannya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang kini menggeleng kecil karena sama kesalnya.

"—akhir minggu ini bagaimana? Mingyu apa kau setuju?" suara Ibu Mingyu membuat perhatian Wonwoo kembali terkumpul.

Wanita berkalung mutiara di sisi Mingyu meremas lengan anaknya lembut, meminta persetujuan. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan pertanyaan apapun yang tadi ditanyakan ibundanya.

"Baguslah, kalau Wonwoo bagaimana? Setuju dengan akhir minggu ini? Kita bisa buat beberapa hari ke depan sebagai bentuk publikasi dan mengundang para tamu," lanjut Ibu Mingyu senang.

Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk, jemarinya menggaruk sisi lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Um, ada apa akhir minggu ini?" ia bertanya tak mengerti.

Ayahnya menepuk punggunya cukup keras, memintanya untuk fokus secara tidak langsung. "Tentu saja pernikahannya," tandas sang Ayah.

Napas Wonwoo tercekat—secepat itu? Ia akan kehilangan kebebasannya akhir minggu besok? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab lagi, ibunya sudah mengambil alih, "Tentu saja Wonwoo setuju. Pernikahan dengan tujuan positif seperti ini tidak butuh banyak pertimbangan lagi, benar 'kan? Kita hanya perlu menyerahkan semuanya pada staf ahli dan mereka akan siap."

Tawa para orangtua terdengar, sebagai penutup diskusi singkat itu. Wonwoo menatap kosong pada pemuda di hadapannya yang kini tampak diam dan tersenyum memperhatikan orangtuanya. Pemuda yang akhir minggu besok akan menjadi suaminya.

.

.

"Hei," Wonwoo berujar lirih pada sosok Mingyu yang kini membelakanginya.

Mereka berdua ada di teras belakang kediaman keluarga Jeon, diusir oleh kedua pihak orangtua untuk saling mengenal barang sebentar. Mingyu tadi langsung berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu berlari kecil untuk menyusul.

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu berbalik, menatap Wonwoo tajam. "Apa maumu?" suaranya terdengar.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak berniat mencari musuh, justru sebaliknya ia berpikir bahwa ia dan Mingyu bisa menjadi sekutu dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini.

"Aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, bisnis ataupun bukan. Kau pasti bisa menolak 'kan?" Wonwoo berkata kemudian. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pilar teras, memandangi Mingyu dengan kepala dimiringkan sebelah.

Mingyu masih menatapnya tak suka, tapi bahunya tak lagi tegang seperti siap bertengkar. "Tidak," tandas Mingyu singkat.

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Mingyu tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar mau dinikahkan denganku? Apa kau gila? Usia kita masih muda—" suaranya meninggi namun ia kini berbisik, tak mau siapapun dari dalam rumah mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mendekat padanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, mencengkram lengan kirinya dan mendorong hingga punggungnya membentur pilar. Wonwoo melemparkan pandangan marah. Namun sosok menjulang di depannya tak bergeming, intimidasi Wonwoo bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak terpaksa melakukan ini. Dan jangan kau kira kau punya hak untuk menolak dan beralasan, Jeon. Ingat posisimu," ujar Mingyu dengan penekanan tiap katanya. Detik selanjutnya Mingyu melepas cengkramannya dan melesat pergi kembali ke dalam, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terdiam di tempat.

"Po...sisi?"

.

.

Akhir minggu kian dekat dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tak keluar dari kamarnya. Ibunya menjadi cemas tiap kali Wonwoo menolak untuk turun dan makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya. Putra satu-satunya keluarga Jeon itu hanya diam di kamar, membaca buku, menelepon teman-temannya, dan tidur. Ia makan di jam-jam dimana ia yakin Ayahnya sudah pergi bekerja—tak ingin bertemu dengan sosok idolanya itu dan berujung kesal karena semua masalah yang ditimpakan padanya.

Hari ini sudah hari Kamis, yang berarti tinggal 2 hari masa lajangnya tersisa. Wonwoo duduk di sofa bacanya dalam diam, menatap seisi kamarnya tanpa ekspresi. Angin musim semi masuk ke kamarnya dari jendela besar yang ia buka. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, tersisa satu jam sebelum ia _harus_ pergi bersama Ibunya untuk _fitting_ setelan pernikahannya. Wonwoo menghela napas.

Dering ponselnya membuat ketenangannya buyar. Nama dan foto Seungcheol tertera di layar, membuat Wonwoo dengan malas mengambil ponselnya dari meja dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yo," sapa Wonwoo singkat yang disambut suara gemerisik dari sisi lain.

" _Woo-_ ya _, ayo jalan. Aku bosan,"_ Seungcheol berujar dari ujung sambungan.

Seungcheol merupakan sahabat Wonwoo sejak sekolah menengah atas, keduanya masuk di universitas yang sama hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Bersahabat dengan Seungcheol terkadang merupakan keuntungan, namun kadang juga bisa menjadi kerugian tersendiri dalam hidup Wonwoo. Sahabatnya itu adalah sosok yang bisa diandalkan, loyal, dan mereka berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan hobi, namun di sisi lain pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu seringkali terlalu cuek dan tidak bisa menebak _mood_ Wonwoo.

"Tidak bisa. Ibuku mengajak pergi," tandas Wonwoo singkat. Terdengar erangan tak suka dari Seungcheol.

" _Kalau begitu hari Sabtu temani aku ke resto baru di pusat kota_ ," tawar Seungcheol yang membuat Wonwoo geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Tidak bisa juga. Hari itu aku ada acara."

" _Acara apa? Tidak biasanya kau tidak cerita padaku_ ," suara Seungcheol berubah penasaran, seperti tiba-tiba saja ia punya sesuatu untuk menaruh perhatiannya. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup, walaupun pemuda yang sedang bicara padanya itu adalah seorang sahabat terdekat, Wonwoo tidak bisa membiarkan Seungcheol tahu. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Urusan bisnis dengan Ayah, kau tahulah," tutur Wonwoo kemudian, berusaha tak membuat bohongnya terlalu kentara.

Mendengar kata bisnis Seungcheol tergelak, tahu benar bahwa Wonwoo tak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan bisnis keluarganya. Menjadi pewaris saja Wonwoo ogah-ogahan. " _Oke, oke, aku mengerti_."

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup telepon. Wonwoo bangkit dan menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang bersprai putih di tengah ruangan. Beberapa hari lagi ia harus meninggalkan kamar ini, meninggalkan rumah ini. Hatinya mencelos seiring pikirannya membawa Wonwoo terhanyut lebih jauh.

Ibunya akan ada di rumah sendirian ketika ia dan Ayahnya pergi, mungkin sudah waktunya semua maid dipanggil kembali agar rumah ini tak terlalu sepi. Kamar besar yang ia isi perlahan-lahan agar menjadi tempat favoritnya pun juga harus Wonwoo tinggalkan karena ia harus tinggal bersama Mingyu di apartemen pribadinya. Wonwoo tidak akan punya kamar sendiri, semua aspek di hidupnya harus ia bagi berdua dengan Mingyu. Bayangan itu membuat Wonwoo bergidik.

Pintu diketuk dan dibuka bersamaan oleh Ibunya. Tampak cantik dengan mantel rapi untuk menghalau dinginnya awal musim semi. Wonwoo bangkit dari posisinya, melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin sebelum akhirnya mengikuti ibunya keluar kamar, tahu bahwa sudah waktunya pergi.

.

.

— **to be continued.**

 **author's note:**

terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin dan chapter kali ini! maaf tidak saya balas satu-satu hehehe, tapi saya selalu mengapresiasi semua yang merespon kok. terimakasih ya!

saya tidak tahu ini sudah cukup panjang belum, tapi saya harap sudah cukup untuk permulaan. mingyu memang belum tampil banyak, tapi mulai chapter besok dia akan dapat porsi yang cukup besar tenang saja. rasanya tidak pas kalau membuat mingyu tidak jadi menyebalkan ya kan? hehehehehehehe. chapter depan adalah chapter pernikahan dan awal kehidupan setelah menikah, tunggu yaaa.

saya masih bingung mau menempatkan tokoh-tokoh lain dimana, seventeen segitu banyak mau saya taruh sana-sini, tapi masih berpikir ttg relevansi mereka ke cerita. ada yang punya request tersendiri untuk seseorang segera ditampilkan? be sure to leave a review!

regards,

stilinsking


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan sebegini tidak suka pada pernikahannya.

Pertama, Wonwoo tidak yakin kalau ini benar-benar pernikahan ketika ia diberitahu bahwa _color scheme_ yang dipilih adalah hitam dan emas. Bahkan para tamu undangan diwajibkan mengenakan pakaian dengan warna tersebut. Kedua, Wonwoo tidak menyukai kehadiran kamera-kamera dan berbagai reporter di hari pernikahannya. Bisnis atau bukan, gagasan bahwa pernikahannya diadakan agar seluruh dunia tahu membuatnya mual. Poin ketiga, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terima bahwa ialah yang harus berjalan menuju altar bersama ayahnya, sementara Mingyu hanya perlu menunggu dengan wajah—yang menurut Wonwoo—menyebalkan.

Sang ayah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika mereka mulai memasuki ruangan, membuat lamunan Wonwoo buyar. _Oke_ , mungkin hitam dan emas bukanlah pilihan buruk. _Ballroom_ yang telah disewa itu kini terlihat begitu elegan, para tamu yang berpakaian hitam pun terlihat begitu berwibawa, sementara Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang menggunakan setelah serba putih terlihat begitu mencolok dan hal itu sudah seharusnya terjadi mengingat ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

 _Ya ampun, aku benar-benar akan menikah._

Tangan Wonwoo yang digenggam ayahnya mulai berkeringat. Bulir keringat dingin juga mulai muncul di dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ruangan itu tidak panas, tidak juga terlalu dingin. Suasananya nyaman, layaknya pesta-pesta tertutup yang memang dirancang untuk keluarga. Tapi justru hal itu yang membuat Wonwoo mulai panik. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Wonwoo mulai pasrah menerima nasibnya, namun saat _ini_ , ketika Mingyu hanya beberapa langkah di depannya, Wonwoo ingin sekali berbalik dan kabur.

"Tenang," ayahnya berbisik, tahu apa yang putranya pikirkan, "kau akan baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo mengambil napas beberapa kali, berusaha tenang seperti yang sang ayah katakan. Langkah keduanya berhenti di depan altar pernikahan, sang ayah melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dan tiba-tiba saja membawa tubuh putranya dalam pelukan besar yang cukup membantu Wonwoo tenang. Pelukan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum dilepaskan. Kepala keluarga Jeon itu melempar senyum yang juga dibalas senyum kecil Wonwoo, tangan pemuda itu kini digenggam lagi, namun hanya sebentar karena selanjutnya sang ayah menawarkan tangan itu pada Mingyu yang sedari tadi tersenyum sopan memperhatikan.

Tangan Mingyu hangat ketika jemari Wonwoo menyentuhnya pertama kali. Genggamannya pun kuat namun tidak terasa menyakitkan. Mingyu menuntunnya untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Para tamu undangan berdiri dan bertepuktangan, lalu duduk kembali atas permintaan pemandu acara. Wonwoo sempat mendengar beberapa kata tentang _bertukar janji, cincin_ , namun ia tak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan. Rasa gugupnya kembali lagi. Ketika ia melirik sosok yang lebih tinggi di sebelahnya ia tak melihat satupun tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda Kim itu gugup.

Acara selanjutnya berlangsung cepat dan Wonwoo tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berkata, "Aku bersedia," setelah Mingyu mengatakannya. Tahu-tahu saja tangannya bergerak menyematkan cincin ke jemari Mingyu, dan tahu-tahu saja kini Mingyu sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dari luar, Wonwoo terlihat hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, tapi bagi Mingyu yang kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Wonwoo, terlihat bagaimana mata pemuda itu tampak memandangnya ketakutan, dan hanya Mingyu yang tahu bahwa tangan pemuda di hadapannya gemetaran sejak tadi.

Tanpa sadar Mingyu tersenyum, entah karena senang atau karena menganggap Wonwoo konyol. Ia sama sekali tak ragu ketika menempelkan bibirnya pada ujung bibir Wonwoo sebentar, membuat yang dicium terperanjat. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dan sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Wonwoo.

" _If you want my kiss, you better work for it, Kim Wonwoo_."

.

.

 **End of The Day**

[ warnings: alternate universe, ooc, boys love, typos ]

.

.

Suasana hati Mingyu membaik seiring sisa acara pernikahannya berlangsung, tampak berlawanan dengan Wonwoo yang rasanya semakin menekuk wajahnya setiap satu menit berlalu. Sejak tadi, keduanya bergandengan tangan berjalan mengitari ruangan, menyapa banyak orang mulai dari keluarga, rekan kerja orangtua mereka, para reporter, bahkan beberapa orang terkemuka. Wonwoo sama sekali enggan buka suara, hanya bisa melempar senyum jika diharuskan dan diam setelahnya. Mingyu mau tak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang melakukan basa-basi singkat dengan semua orang. Jemari keduanya tak terpisahkan, tautan tangan mereka tak terlepas sejak tadi karena Mingyu dengan sengaja tak melepaskannya.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Mingyu ketika mereka akhirnya bisa rehat sejenak sebelum menyapa tamu lainnya. Wonwoo berdecak sebal, "Apa pedulimu?" ujarnya pelan.

Mingyu geleng-geleng dibuatnya. "Ini pernikahan kita, ada reporter di sini, dan tidak baik kalau dunia tahu kita menikah padahal kau tak suka denganku, Kim Wonwoo. Jadi setidaknya mainkan peranmu dengan baik," ia berkata, akhirnya melepaskan tangan Wonwoo untuk berjalan pergi mengambil minum bagi keduanya.

Wonwoo merengut kesal. Mingyu bicara seolah hanya Wonwoo yang tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, tidakkah ia ingat apa yang ia katakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Wonwoo?

Rehatnya dipotong sejenak ketika ponselnya bergetar dari dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan. Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya diam-diam, ibunya sudah melarang dirinya membawa ponsel karena tidak mau ada gangguan. Ada pesan dari Seungcheol. 

_**Cheol**_ _(now)_

 _JEON WONWOO!_

 _APA-APAAN?_

 _(Cheol shared a link)_

Wonwoo membuka _link_ yang Seungcheol kirim dengan alis terangkat. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum laman portal berita terbuka di layar ponselnya. Sebuah berita dengan _headline_ " **Pernikahan Jeon-Kim Corp.: Nilai Saham Melonjak?** "membuat Wonwoo menghela napas kesal. Bodohnya ia lupa bahwa dengan banyaknya reporter di sini, pasti banyak pula berita yang akan beredar, dan cepat atau lambat Seungcheol akan tahu. 

_**Me**_ _(now)_

 _Maaf, nanti kuceritakan_

Wonwoo yakin sahabatnya itu akan marah padanya beberapa hari ke depan, tapi ia bisa apa, kalaupun Seungcheol tahu ia juga tak mungkin datang ke pernikahan dengan undangan terbatas ini. Sebuah gelas masuk ke area pengelihatannya, membuat ia terlonjak kaget nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Mingyu sudah kembali rupanya. Tangan kanannya masih menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk pada Wonwoo, sementara dengan tangan kirinya ia sendiri sedang memegang gelas miliknya. Wonwoo menyimpan ponselnya sebelum menerima uluran gelas yang Mingyu berikan. Tak ada ucapan terimakasih dan Mingyu tampaknya juga tak membutuhkannya. Keduanya berdiri diam dengan masing-masing gelas di tangan.

"Beritanya sudah menyebar," Wonwoo buka suara.

Mingyu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak Wonwoo mengerti, tapi ia tak mau bertanya lebih jauh.

Mingyu tampak tenang-tenang saja sejak tadi, tak ada satupun tatapan marah, benci, ataupun keterpaksaan yang Wonwoo lihat hari itu. Ia seperti sudah berdamai, entah dengan orang lain, atau dengan dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati Wonwoo bertanya-tanya apa Mingyu berubah pikiran dan begitu saja menerima Wonwoo sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Tapi—ingatan tentang ciuman tadi membuat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Mingyu tidak menciumnya, tidak di bibir setidaknya. Perkataan Mingyu setelah mencium ujung bibirnya tadi juga mengindikasikan bahwa Mingyu tidak serius dengan pernikahan ini.

"Hei, Kim Mingyu—" suara Wonwoo tertutup dengan suara pemandu acara yang tiba-tiba terdengar, memotong apapun yang hendak Wonwoo katakan. Mingyu pun tampaknya tidak dengar, pemuda itu meletakkan gelas Wonwoo dan gelasnya pada meja terdekat, lalu meraih tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tangannya yang ditarik membuat Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu yang kini melangkah mendekati meja keluarga besar mereka berdua.

Acara pernikahan sebentar lagi selesai, dan Wonwoo harus mulai belajar merengkuh kehidupan barunya sebagai Kim Wonwoo.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika akhirnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo masuk ke mobil setelah berpisah dari pihak keluarga mereka. Malam ini seorang supir mengantar keduanya, membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk dalam diam di kursi belakang.

Wonwoo lelah bukan main, ia merasa tidak banyak beraktivitas selain berdiri dan berjalan-jalan mengitari ruangan tadi, tapi rasanya ia bisa saja tidur saat itu juga. Sekilas ia melihat Mingyu dari ekor matanya, pemuda tinggi itu fokus dengan ponselnya, sesekali tersenyum pada layar terang itu, membuat Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya. Tampaknya mood Mingyu masih sangat baik. Sejak tadi Wonwoo selalu mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau pemuda itu meledak sewaktu-waktu, bersikap santai dan ceria di hari pernikahan mereka bukanlah sosok Mingyu yang Wonwoo kira.

Wonwoo kembali merilekskan dirinya, kini pandangannya terlempar ke jalanan luar yang mereka lewati. Sepi, mengingat sudah kelewat malam untuk kegiatan di luar rumah. Masih awal musim semi juga, terlalu dingin untuk keluar malam-malam di waktu begini. Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo terlelap.

Guncangan kecil di bahunya membuat Wonwoo tersentak bangun. Ia menoleh ke samping dimana seorang pemuda berjongkok di sisi mobil, ia tersenyum sopan pada Wonwoo. "Anda bisa pindah tidur di dalam, Wonwoo- _ssi_ ," ujar pemuda itu lembut, membuat Wonwoo mengangguk canggung, otaknya belum bekerja penuh setelah dibangunkan dari tidur singkatnya.

Ia keluar dari mobil—yang rupanya sudah terparkir di suatu _basement_ —dan berjalan mengikuti pemuda tadi. Keduanya berjalan menuju elevator yang letaknya tak jauh. Saat keduanya sudah ada di dalam si pemuda sopan tadi menekan tombol untuk lantai 17.

"Semua barang-barang anda sudah tiba di unit anda sore tadi, saya tidak yakin apa anda mau mengaturnya sendiri atau tidak jadi kami meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kalau memang tidak besok pagi sekali staff yang akan mengaturnya untuk anda," terang si pemuda ketika elevator mulai bergerak naik.

Wonwoo sigap menggeleng, "Ah, tidak perlu, biar kubongkar sendiri," tungkasnya cepat.

"Oh iya, maaf, tapi anda siapa?" lanjut Wonwoo canggung, membuat pemuda di hadapannya menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Maafkan saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Hong Jisoo, asisten pribadi Kim Mingyu. Kalau anda membutuhkan apapun anda bisa memanggil saya," jawab pemuda itu ceria. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Jisoo- _ssi_ kan bukan asistenku, jadi tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Wonwoo," tawarnya.

Jisoo tampak terkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya senyumnya melebar. "Tentu, dan kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ , Wonwoo, aku lebih tua darimu dan Mingyu, kau tahu."

"Tentu, _Hyung_ ," Wonwoo mengangguk singkat. "Dimana Mingyu? Apa dia sudah naik duluan?" lanjutnya ketika tersadar bahwa tak ada sosok jangkung di antara mereka.

Jisoo mengecek arloji di tangan kirinya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, ia pergi dengan mobil pribadinya. Ia bilang akan ke rumah Jeonghan dan mungkin akan menginap di sana. Padahal ini hari pernikahannya, dia memang bodoh."

Wonwoo terdiam. Tadinya ia mengira Mingyu sudah pasrah, namun sepertinya lagi-lagi itu hanya persona kosong yang ia tampilkan di depan keluarga besar dan awak media. Bodohnya Wonwoo mengira begitu. Mana mungkin seseorang seperti Kim Mingyu, yang pada hari pertama mereka bertemu dengan beraninya mendorongnya ke pilar, bisa pasrah begitu saja dinikahkan. Wonwoo menggeleng dan menggerutu pelan pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Jisoo menatapnya heran.

"Oh iya, Wonwoo, selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Maafkan aku karena tidak hadir di acara tadi, ada begitu banyak urusan yang tak bisa kutinggalkan di sini."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih, _Hyung_ , tapi kurasa kau pun tahu dalam pernikahan bisnis seperti ini tak ada yang memerlukan ucapan selamat," ujarnya pelan sambil menatap lantai, tak menghiraukan Jisoo yang tersenyum kecut memaklumi.

Pintu elevator terbuka ketika mereka sudah tiba di lantai yang dituju, menghadapkan dua pemuda itu pada lorong panjang yang berujung pada jendela besar yang saat itu tak menunjukkan apapun selain kegelapan. Hanya ada dua pintu yang berhadapan di lorong itu, dan Jisoo membawa Wonwoo ke depan pintu bernomor 1701. Dengan cekatan Jisoo mengeluarkan sebuah kartu hitam dan menempelkannya ke sensor pintu, membuat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menawarkan isinya untuk pengelihatan Wonwoo.

Unit apartemen itu terlalu luas untuk bisa dibilang sebagai unit apartemen biasa. Sekilas Jisoo menjelaskan pada Wonwoo bahwa ada dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur besar, ruang tamu, ruang televisi, ruang kerja Mingyu, dan sebuah ruangan yang masih belum terisi dan rencananya bisa Wonwoo gunakan sesuka hati. Mendengar itu alis Wonwoo terangkat, ruangan yang sengaja dikosongkan sejak awal atau memang dikosongkan untuk Wonwoo? Ah, ia tak peduli.

"Apa _Hyung_ juga tinggal di sini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruang televisi tempat keduanya berada sekarang.

Jisoo terkekeh, "Tidak. Aku tinggal di unit di depan unit kalian, bersama staff lain."

"staff lain?" Wonwoo membalikkan badannya, menatap Jisoo heran.

"Biar kujelaskan dari awal. Lantai 17 di gedung ini adalah milik Mingyu pribadi, jadi hanya ada dua unit di sini, milik kalian, dan satu unit yang Mingyu buat sengaja untuk staff pribadinya, yaitu aku sekretarisnya, dua orang maid, dan seorang supir. Kau bisa berkunjung kesana kalau sempat," jelas Jisoo telaten, dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari Wonwoo.

Kakinya melangkah lagi, melewati setumpuk kardus dan dua koper miliknya yang tergeletak di dekat sebuah rak buku. Ia mendekati pintu terbesar di ruangan yang ia yakini adalah kamar utama. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka, membiarkan isi ruangan terlihat baginya dan Jisoo.

Ada sebuah ranjang berukuran besar dengan _bed cover_ berwarna putih di tengah ruangan, sebuah lemari yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding, cermin _full body_ , sebuah sofa hitam, meja kopi, dan sebuah rak buku kecil yang terisi penuh. Di sisi yang berseberangan dengan lemari sebuah jendela kaca besar yang tampak belum ditutup dengan tirainya menunjukkan hamparan kota Seoul dari atas yang lengkap dengan warna-warni lampu dalam gelapnya malam.

Ruangan itu terasa begitu pribadi. Begitu _Mingyu_. Wonwoo merasa sedikit tak enak telah menerobos masuk.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubunya dengan cepat, hampir menabrak Jisoo dalam langkahnya yang terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan itu. Jisoo mengikutinya dalam diam ketika Wonwoo membuka pintu lainnya yang merupakan pintu kamar tamu yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang besar dan lemari berukuran standar di sana.

"Aku akan tidur di sini saja," ujar Wonwoo tidak pada siapapun.

Jisoo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, tak punya apapun untuk membantah ataupun menasihati sosok di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar. Kau bisa menghubungi lewat _speed dial_ di telepon atau langsung ke depan, Wonwoo. Istirahatlah," tutur Jisoo lembut sebelum meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di tengah kamar tamu.

"Ah, _Hyung_ ," panggil Wonwoo tanpa menoleh, membuat Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya. "Siapa Jeonghan?"

Ada jeda diam yang rasanya mencekam sebelum Jisoo buka suara, "Jeonghan, kekasih Mingyu."

.

.

Siapa yang tahu kalau Wonwoo akan tertidur dengan nyenyak di lingkungan asing. Semalam sebelum tidur ia sempatkan menelepon Seungcheol. Sahabatnya itu mengomel panjang hingga Wonwoo harus tega menutup telepon di tengah pembicaraan karena ia mengantuk setengah mati. Nyaris tengah hari barulah ia terbangun karena ketukan di pintu kamar. Langkah Wonwoo gontai ketika ia berjalan keluar kamar, menemukan sosok dua pemuda asing lain di hadapannya. Matanya yang masih belum bisa fokus kian menyipit berusaha mengenali sosok-sosok _kecil_ di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang, kami datang untuk membantu anda membereskan barang-barang. Saya Soonyoung, dan ini Jihoon, kami maid pribadi Mingyu," Soonyoung berujar cepat penuh semangat sementara Jihoon hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

Wonwoo mengusap sebelah matanya pelan, bukankah semalam ia sudah bilang pada Jisoo kalau ia akan membongkar semuanya sendiri?

Jihoon tampaknya ahli membaca pikiran. "Biarkan kami membantu—lagi pula kalau kami tidak ke sini anda pasti tidak bangun sampai makan malam."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar gurauan—itu tadi gurauan Jihoon 'kan—tersebut dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Kalian bisa membantuku dengan kardus-kardus itu, untuk pakaian akan kulakukan sendiri."

Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengangguk menyanggupi, lantas bersama-sama mengikuti Wonwoo mengambil kardus-kardus yang tergeletak dan membawanya ke ruangan kosong. Wonwoo tampaknya tetap belum terbangun dengan benar, langkahnya lambat dan kadang terhuyung-huyung konyol, membuat Soonyoung terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Oh ya, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Kalian bekerja pada Mingyu 'kan? Jadi panggil saja aku Wonwoo," ujar Wonwoo sebelum menguap lebar.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon berpandangan dengan alis terangkat.

.

Lewat pukul dua siang barulah Wonwoo yang dibantu Jihoon dan Soonyoung selesai menata ruangan kosong yang kini menjadi miliknya. Ruangan yang tadinya hanya memiliki sebuah meja kerja, kursi, dan rak buku kosong. Kini ruangan itu mulai terasa seperti miliknya setelah Wonwoo menata semua buku yang ia punya di rak—bahkan beberapa yang tak muat harus ditumpuk di kaki rak buku. Beberapa pigura foto kini terpasang di dinding ruangan dan di meja kerjanya, beberapa menunjukkan foto dirinya sendirian, sementara yang lain berisi fotonya bersama orangtua dan para sahabat.

"Selesai juga," komentar Soonyoung ketika Wonwoo mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan mendudukkan diri di kursi di belakang meja.

"Jadi ruang apa sebenarnya ruangan ini?" tanya Jihoon sambil membuka tirai yang baru dipasang.

"Entahlah, bisa ruang baca. Bisa ruang istirahat, yang penting bisa menjadi _tempatku_ ," Wonwoo berujar penuh makna—yang tampaknya hanya dipahami Jihoon karena Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak paham.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum pintu ruangan diketuk dan dibuka, memperlihatkan sosok Jisoo yang tersenyum pada ketiganya. "Wonwoo belum sarapan 'kan? Sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo istirahat dulu."

.

Jisoo berkata bahwa mereka akan makan siang di unit staff, dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati mengikuti orang-orang di depannya. Unit staff berukuran tak lebih kecil dari unit yang ia tinggali, hanya saja lebih banyak berisi kamar tidur. Wonwoo berkenalan dengan supir Mingyu di dalam, seorang lelaki tua yang ramah bernama Lee Myungwon. Rupanya hari ini masih merupakan hari libur bagi para staff karena _cuti menikah_ Mingyu, jadi supir Lee dan yang lain menghabiskan pagi tadi untuk memasak.

Wonwoo dan yang lain masih sibuk menyantap makan siang sambil sesekali mengobrol ketika sensor pintu berbunyi menandakan seseorang baru saja membuka pintu depan. Sosok menjulang Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruangan, masih dengan kemeja dan celana putih yang ia kenakan sejak semalam. Sejenak langkah Mingyu terhenti melihat sosok Wonwoo yang kini duduk di ujung meja makan, seolah baru sadar bahwa kini Wonwoo telah masuk ke lingkup pergaulannya, ke dalam hidupnya.

"Sore sekali baru kau pulang, Gyu," sapa Jisoo seraya berdiri untuk mengambilkan Mingyu peralatan makan lain. Mingyu menggedikan bahunya singkat lalu duduk di kursi yang tersisa, tepat di ujung lain meja berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

Jisoo memberikan sepiring nasi di hadapan Mingyu, lantas kembali duduk dan melanjutkan obrolan yang terpotong bersama Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Supir Lee. Mingyu makan dalam diam, dan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja kembali sadar bahwa ia masuk ke sebuah lingkungan asing pun ikut terdiam. Canggung menghiasi ruangan sampai-sampai obrolan yang tadi menghangat kini mereda karenanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Jeonghan?" Jihoon buka suara ketika akhirnya makan siangnya sudah habis dan merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain bicara.

Mingyu membuat dirinya mengunyah beberapa detik lebih lama, sadar bahwa atensi pengisi ruangan terbagi atas dirinya dan pada Wonwoo, mungkin ingin melihat reaksi _pasangan_ Mingyu itu. Wonwoo hanya meliriknya sekilas, wajahnya datar tak peduli dan Mingyu tersenyum tipis menanggapi Jihoon, "Dia baik-baik saja. _We made up real good last night_."

Jisoo tersedak minumannya sendiri, " _too much information, dude_ ," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Soonyoung memperhatikan Wonwoo dari ujung matanya, tapi tak menemukan sedikitpun reaksi atau keterkejutan ketika mendengar semua penuturan di sekitarnya. Diam-diam Soonyoung menghela napas, menyayangkan keadaan dua orang di ruangan itu.

Pernikahan bisnis yang tanpa cinta sepertinya begitu menyebalkan.

.

.

Pintu ruang baca Wonwoo dibuka oleh Mingyu tanpa ijin. Penghuni ruangan itu melepaskan pandangan dari sebuah buku tebal yang sedang ia baca, menfokuskan atensinya pada pemuda menjulang di depannya yang memasang tampang kesal.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur di kamar tamu?"

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, _dan siapa yang bilang tidak boleh?_ hampir ia utarakan namun ditahannya dalam hati, membalas seseorang seperti Mingyu dengan pertanyaan sepertinya tidak akan berujung menyenangkan bagi Wonwoo sendiri.

"Aku tidak enak masuk ke kamarmu padahal kau tak ada di sini," jawab Wonwoo sekenanya. Jemarinya kini menyusuri sederet paragraf berbahasa inggris di halaman buku, mencari ketenangan di kertas usang yang menjadi pelariannya itu.

Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu, menatap Wonwoo keras. "Segera pindahkan koper dan keperluanmu ke kamarku, bisa runyam kalau ayah atau ibu datang dan kau tidak sekamar denganku."

"Tapi orangtuamu tidak berkata akan datang," Wonwoo beralasan, Mingyu mulai terdengar tidak masuk akal baginya. "Jangan bilang ini taktikmu untuk membawaku ke ranjangmu, Kim?"

Mingyu tergelak setengah hati, tak bisa berempati pada gurauan Wonwoo yang terdengar bodoh. Ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi menggunakan pendekatan verbal. Langkahnya yang lebar kini terarah menuju Wonwoo, dan dalam sekejap pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Mingyu itu mendapati dirinya sudah ditarik keluar ruangan dan di bawa menuju kamar tamu. Usaha Wonwoo untuk melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu tampak sia-sia. Sesampainya di kamar tamu alih-alih melepaskan cengkramannya Mingyu justru menarik salah satu koper Wonwoo yang belum dibuka lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar utama.

"Lepaskan aku!" Wonwoo menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman menyakitkan Mingyu.

Pemilik kamar itu mendecih tak suka, di letakkannya koper Wonwoo di dekat ranjang. "Pindahkan barangmu yang ada di kamar tamu dan letakkan di sini sesukamu. Dua pintu lemari paling kanan sudah dikosongkan untukmu," kata Mingyu kemudian.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu."

Sama sekali tidak Wonwoo duga, dalam sekejap dirinya sudah terdorong hingga merapat ke dinding. Bahunya nyeri karena benturan namun tak ia biarkan Mingyu merasa menang melihat ekspresi kesakitan, ia menampilkan wajah datar yang biasa ia tampilkan sehari-hari. Cukup _deja vu_ bila dipikir lagi.

Wajah Mingyu begitu dekat kali ini, napasnya hangat di wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Ingat posisimu dan patuhlah, _Kim_ Wonwoo," tegas Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk balik mendorong Mingyu, menciptakan jarak lebih banyak di antara keduanya. "Aku tidak mau! Posisi apa yang kau maksud, sialan?" tangkas Wonwoo geram.

Laksana adu kekuatan, Mingyu tak mau kalah dan kembali mendekati Wonwoo dan mencengkram bahunya erat. "Sadarlah, posisimu hanyalah jaminan hutang ayahmu. Sadarlah, kalau kau mengacau habislah keluargamu. Sadarlah kalau kau itu dijual," lambat-lambat Mingyu berkata, menegaskan tiap silabel sambil menatap langsung ke mata Wonwoo.

Mata kelam Wonwoo yang sejak tadi menatap Mingyu tajam tiba-tiba saja membulat kaget. Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali, mencerna perkataan Mingyu. Lantas semuanya menjadi jelas, pernikahan tiba-tiba, semua paksaan, pesan ayahnya. Semua menjadi sejernih air di kepala Wonwoo. Persetan dengan _perjodohan teman lama_ yang ibunya katakan, Wonwoo ada disini karena ayahnya menjualnya.

Cengkraman Mingyu melonggar, membuat Wonwoo yang merasa kakinya lemas beringsut ke lantai dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Brengsek."

— **to be continued.**

 **author's note:**

halo maaf lama! rasanya seperti belajar menulis dari awal, sulit sekali mengembangkan kerangka cerita. sad

mingyu nya sudah lumayan ada tararaaa! walau ini third person's pov saya berusaha bikin wonwoo dan mingyu gantian-gantian menjadi center ceritanya. terus sudah muncul beberapa tokoh baru, semoga suka! terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan baca, mereview, follow, maupun favorite cerita ini! saya memang ngga balas, tapi saya baca satu-satu dan saya cermati kok! terimakasih banyak ya!

untuk chapter selanjutnya juga mungkin tidak bisa cepat soalnya saya mau masuk minggu ujian, dan mungkin juga masih mau mencoba nulis oneshot untuk latihan lagi. semoga masih sabar menunggu yaa. terimakasih sudah membaca!

regards,

stilinsking


	4. Chapter 4

"Brengsek."

Melihat sosok Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba meringsut jatuh dan terduduk membuat Mingyu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi reaksi semacam itu akan datang dari Wonwoo. Ia kira Wonwoo justru akan menantangnya lebih jauh. Bukankah Wonwoo menikah dengannya untuk tujuan pelunasan hutang, bukankah Wonwoo seharusnya merasa diuntungkan dengan segala kekayaan Mingyu yang kini jadi miliknya? Bukankah ini semua tentang uang—setidaknya seharusnya begitu 'kan?

Kendati lirih Mingyu bisa mendengar rutukan yang meluncur dari bibir Wonwoo, entah ditujukan pada siapa. Otak jenius Mingyu rasanya butuh ditegur karena beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia mengerti. Wonwoo tidak tahu—tentang kesepakatan, tentang hutang, tentang fakta pernikahan mereka. Dan teganya Mingyu melempar semua cacian itu padanya.

"K-kau tidak tahu." Sebuah pernyataan yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan samar.

Pemuda jangkung itu kembali mendekati Wonwoo yang tampak lemas bersandar di dinding dengan kepala tertunduk, ia lantas berjongkok untuk menyamakan wajah mereka. Tangan Mingyu terulur hendak membantu Wonwoo berdiri, namun ditepis lebih dulu sebelum sempat menyentuh. Wonwoo mendongak, dengan matanya yang kini berair kemerahan ia memandang Mingyu sengit. "Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu," serak Wonwoo yang tak direspon oleh Mingyu.

* * *

 **End Of The Day**

a meanie story

* * *

Mingyu tak bisa tidur semalaman, dalam benaknya berkecamuk berbagai macam pikiran yang membuatnya tak bisa beristirahat. Terkait Wonwoo dan reaksinya semalam, terutama. Tidak, Mingyu bukanlah orang bodoh kelewat brengsek yang tidak tahu bahwa semalam ia menyakiti hati Wonwoo dengan segala perlakuan—bahkan mungkin ia sudah menyakitinya sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Mingyu berniat minta maaf, ia membulatkan tekad ketika matahari akhirnya bangun dari peraduannya.

Beruntungnya ia masih dalam masa cuti kerja, tak tidur pun tidak akan terlalu berefek pada kegiatannya hari ini. Setelah cuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Mingyu keluar menuju dapur, terkejut melihat Wonwoo sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah segar—bisa ditebak bahwa Mingyu bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tidur semalaman. Bedanya, mata Wonwoo terlihat sembab walaupun kelihatannya pemuda itu sudah berusaha menyamarkannya, mungkin dengan dikompres. Wonwoo pasti menangis semalaman, herannya Mingyu tak mendengar sedikitpun suara isak tangis kendati kamar mereka hanya terpisah selapis dinding.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Wonwoo pelan ketika melihat Mingyu berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya memandang ke dapur. Yang disapa malah tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan tanpa berkata-kata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area dapur. Dengan ekor matanya Mingyu melirik isi mangkuk kecil berisi sereal dan susu yang Wonwoo pegang, lalu ia menghela napas. "Kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo sekilas, dijawab dengan gelengan sambil lalu karena yang ditanya keburu berjalan menuju meja makan dan menyantap serealnya—yang terlampau sedikit.

Dengan tangannya yang cekatan Mingyu mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari rak-rak _kitchen set_ dan lemari es. "Jangan dihabiskan, kubuatkan sarapan." Kini punggung Mingyu terlihat sibuk di mata Wonwoo yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Memang tak butuh waktu lama, Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo ke meja makan dengan dua piring telur orak arik lengkap dengan saus kemerahan buatan sendiri. Salah satu piring itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan Wonwoo, menggantikan mangkuk serealnya yang belum habis, membuat Wonwoo merengut berusaha merebut kembali mangkuk itu dari tangan Mingyu.

"Makan saja, cepat."

"Serealku."

Mingyu mendengus, "Secara teknis ini sereal _ku_. Cepat makan saja."

Kalah debat, Wonwoo akhirnya mulai mengangkat sendoknya dan melahap sedikit dari menu yang Mingyu berikan. Niatnya ingin berlaku biasa, tapi makanan itu terlalu memanjakan indera perasanya hingga mau tak mau Wonwoo bergumam penuh apresiasi, membuat Mingyu yang kembali duduk di sisi lain meja tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Keduanya melanjutkan sarapan tanpa suara, sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik satu sama lain dan bertemu pandang. Aneh bagi keduanya karena tak merasakan adanya kecanggungan tertentu padahal baru semalam keduanya saling berteriak. Wonwoo merampungkan sarapannya lebih dulu, mengucap terimakasih lantas berdiri dan membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring untuk dialiri air.

"Maafkan aku—untuk yang semalam," suara Mingyu memecah keheningan, membuat Wonwoo berjengit.

Ada jeda beberapa detik, membuat suara air mengalir menjadi satu-satunya yang masuk dalam pendengaran dua pemuda di ruangan itu. "Bukan salahmu."

" _Memang_ bukan, tapi tidak seharusnya aku meneriakimu begitu."

Wonwoo membalikkan badan, kini berhadapan langsung pada Mingyu yang masih duduk di kursinya. Ada jarak begitu besar di antara keduanya, namun untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo tidak memandang sosok pemuda di hadapannya dengan kejengahan yang sama. Kali ini Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku justru berterimakasih, atas kejujuranmu." Mingyu mengangkat alisnya heran, kesulitan memahami jalan pikiran Wonwoo—akan lebih masuk akal kalau Wonwoo mengamuk, meminta cerai bahkan.

"Setelah ini, kurasa kita perlu bicara," lanjut Wonwoo pelan yang kemudian disanggupi Mingyu dengan anggukan kepala.

.

Diputuskan keduanya akan mengobrol di ruang tengah di depan televisi yang menyala tanpa suara—sekedar menjaga suasana agar tak kembali canggung di antara keduanya. Mingyu tak berusaha buka suara, bukan tak mau, lebih karena Wonwoo lah yang meminta mereka bicara, jadi sudah sewajarnya Wonwoo yang membuka topik pembicaraan mereka. Dengan sebelah tangannya Mingyu sibuk menekan-nekan tombol pada remote televisi, sambil lalu mencari tayangan yang bisa dinikmati pagi begitu.

"Kurasa kita harus membuat beberapa kesepakatan," Wonwoo berkata ketika akhirnya Mingyu meletakkan remote yang ia pegang, puas dengan tayangan olahraga yang kini memenuhi layar kaca.

Mingyu menoleh memandangi Wonwoo yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Kesepakatan apa?"

"Tentang kita," Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya dan Mingyu bergantian. "Sekarang setelah aku tahu semua ini benar-benar murni bisnis kita akan butuh kesepakatan. Contoh sederhananya adalah kita akan tidur terpisah kecuali orangtuamu atau orangtuaku akan datang berkunjung atau menginap _._ Ada usulan lain?"

Mingyu berdecak pelan akhirnya mengerti apa yang Wonwoo maksud. Wonwoo menginginkan pernikahan ini juga berjalan dengan prinsip bisnis—Mingyu bisa melakukan itu tentu saja.

"Tidak ikut campur urusan pribadi _._ Aku punya kekasih, kau tahu?"

"Oke. Tapi ingat, kita sekarang adalah sampul depan _merging_ perusahaan, jangan terlibat skandal dengan paparazzi _._ Ah, dan pastikan tidak pergi jauh tanpaku, sesekali kita akan butuh foto berdua di luar."

"Posesif, uh?" Mingyu tertawa, lantas mengaduh mendapat tendangan kecil di betisnya. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Pastikan pulang ke sini sebelum jam 12, tidak peduli apapun kondisinya. Aku tidak mau juga ada skandal kau ada di _klub malam_ tidak pulang, tanpaku—aduh!" Tendangan kedua mendarat di tempat yang sama diiringi tatapan tajam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdehem lalu mengangguk, "Kurasa itu cukup. Kita bisa membicarakannya lagi kalau ada tambahan, benar?" Ia terkejut ketika bukannya menjawab Mingyu justru menyodorkan ponselnya ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Tuliskan nomormu. Aku harus bisa menghubungimu kapanpun."

"Sekarang siapa yang posesif?"

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan baik-baik saja—tanpa Wonwoo duga. Rutinitas mulai terbentuk dengan sarapan bersama Mingyu di pagi hari, membicarakan kegiatan mereka yang menunggu, hari itu (atau tidak bicara sama sekali), Mingyu pergi bekerja sementara Wonwoo masuk ke ruang baca miliknya untuk melanjutkan penulisan bukunya, makan siang, kadang sendirian, kadang bersama Soonyoung dan Jihoon, menulis lagi, dan begitu seterusnya hingga malam tiba dan Mingyu pulang. Mereka akan makan malam bersama bila Mingyu belum makan di luar, lantas berpisah dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Selalu begitu—setidaknya hingga hari itu.

Mingyu cukup terkejut mendapati unit apartemennya gelap gulita. Biasanya ruangan itu akan terang benderang dan Wonwoo akan ada di depan televisi, membaca. Ia meraba-raba dinding hingga menemukan saklar lampu yang dengan cepat ia tekan, membuat ruangan kembali bermandikan cahaya. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul 8 lewat, memang bukan waktu yang lazim bagi Mingyu untuk pulang karena biasanya ia akan tiba di rumah sebelum jam makan malam.

 _Apa Wonwoo sudah tidur?_

Setelah meletakkan sepatu yang ia kenakan pada tempatnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah Mingyu melangkahkan kaki jenjang miliknya ke kamar tamu, mengetuk pintunya yang berujung tanpa jawaban. Ruang baca pun ia sambangi, namun nihil tak juga ada respon. Berganti arah, kini Mingyu menghampiri telepon rumah di dekat televisi, menekan tombol angka dua beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terhubung pada telepon di unit staff.

" _Jihoon di sini,"_ sapa suara di seberang sambungan.

"Ini Mingyu. Dimana Wonwoo?"

" _Ah, tadi siang ia bilang akan ke rumah orangtuanya. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Mingyu-_ ya _?"_

"Begitu ya. Tidak, _hyung_. Terima kasih."

Mingyu memutus sambungan lantas berbalik menuju kamarnya. Ia berniat menunggui Wonwoo setelah berganti pakaian. Tanpa ia duga Wonwoo berjalan memasuki unit mereka ketika Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya, kini berpakaian santai dengan kaos polos dan celana tidur. Wonwoo memakai sandalnya dengan kepala tertunduk, melepaskan mantel yang ia pakai seraya berjalan melewati Mingyu tanpa menyapa, begitu saja memasuki kamarnya. Mingyu mengangkat alis heran.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati pintu kamar Wonwoo, dengan ragu pula ia mengetuknya. Selang beberapa detik pintu itu dibuka, menampakkan Wonwoo yang berwajah kusut di hadapannya. Mata Wonwoo—lagi-lagi—sembab kemerahan dan rambut gelapnya berantakan, namun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tanpa ekspresi yang asing bagi Mingyu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo menggeleng membiarkan rambutnya bergoyang dan makin acak-acakan, "Tidak cukup baik. Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja—" Mingyu terdiam sesaat, Wonwoo menunggunya dengan sabar. Keduanya masih berdiri di depan kamar. Mingyu dengan pakaian tidurnya, Wonwoo dengan pakaiannya yang masih lengkap dan terlihat tidak nyaman. Mingyu menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Kau bisa cerita padaku besok. Istirahatlah."

Pemuda jangkung itu lantas berbalik, membiarkan kakinya yang panjang membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari Wonwoo, menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Namun belum jauh ia mengambil langkah, penuturan Wonwoo membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Membatu di tempat. "Aku bertengkar dengan orangtuaku."

"Eh?" Kedua pemuda itu kini bertatapan.

"Aku ke sana untuk menanyakan tentang semuanya. Dan mereka mengatakannya. Aku—aku yang kelewat emosi lantas mulai mengamuk. Bukan anak yang baik, kurasa?" Jemari Wonwoo terangkat dan mendarat di kepalanya, menarik surai-surai gelap itu dalam cengkraman kecil.

Dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, Mingyu bisa melihat bagaimana bibir Wonwoo bergetar ketika ia bicara, bagaimana matanya kembali berair namun berkilat-kilat marah. Wonwoo melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku bilang pada mereka. Terima kasih telah menjualku. Aku akan memastikan perusahaan kami baik-baik saja dengan menjadi menantu di keluarga ini. A-akan kubuat mereka tidak kehilangan uang yang mereka kumpulkan dengan susah payah itu. Biar aku saja yang mereka lepas."

Airmata Wonwoo leleh, mati-matian berusaha Wonwoo hentikan dengan mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Mingyu hanya membatu di tempat, tak berusaha mendekat untuk menenangkan, tak juga merespon akan semua yang Wonwoo katakan. Wonwoo yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Wonwoo yang sama yang dulu memintanya untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Wonwoo yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok lain yang kini memendam amarah pada keluarganya, sosok yang memandang rendah dirinya sendiri.

Tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya, Wonwoo kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam begitu saja. Mungkin sesungguhnya Mingyu memang brengsek.

.

.

Esoknya Wonwoo terbangun ketika matahari sudah berada di puncak singgasananya. Masih berselimut kantuk ia membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi, hanya mampu mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi karena merasa belum mampu bersentuhan terlalu lama dengan air dingin. Mudah ditebak bahwa Mingyu sudah pergi bekerja karena suasana sepi yang menyapa Wonwoo ketika ia keluar kamar.

Ada sepiring _toast_ dan setoples selai di meja makan, pasti ditinggalkan oleh Mingyu. Sudah lewat tengah hari, Wonwoo memang lapar. Tanpa suara ia mengoles selai dan segera melahap makan siangnya. Wonwoo melonjak dari tempatnya ketika suara gaduh terdengar dari pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya tersangka menampakkan diri. Seorang pemuda—kelihatannya—berambut panjang terlihat terburu-buru melangkah masuk, setidaknya mencoba menuju kamar Mingyu, sebelum pandangan keduanya bertumbukan dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Masih mengunyah makanan, Wonwoo mengangguk sopan sebagai sapaan pada orang asing itu. Pemuda berambut panjang di hadapannya itu kini memasang ekspresi terkejut, lantas menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Astaga, kenapa si bodoh itu tidak mengingatkan kalau sekarang tidak lagi tinggal sendiri."

Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ah kenalkan, aku Yoon Jeonghan. Maaf aku menerobos ke tempat _mu_ tiba-tiba, Mingyu memintaku—"

"Jeonghan?" potong Wonwoo terkejut. Nama itu sungguh tidak asing. Sosok di hadapannya ini adalah kekasih Mingyu. Seseorang yang menghabiskan malam bersama Mingyu di hari pernikahannya.

"E-eh iya. Kau pasti _suami_ Mingyu ya? Senang berkenalan dengamu. Eh sebentar, Mingyu memintaku mengambil beberapa berkas—" pemuda itu dengan ceria melambai dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerja Mingyu. Wonwoo menghabiskan sisa makanannya tanpa suara, dalam hati bertanya-tanya sebanyak apa kisah mereka yang Mingyu ceritakan pada Jeonghan sampai-sampai pemuda itu tak keberatan menyapa Wonwoo—yang logikanya telah merebut Mingyu—dengan begitu ceria dan tanpa beban.

Tidak lama sebelum Jeonghan kembali, kini memeluk sebuah map di dadanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang masih diam terduduk di balik meja makan, dengan piring kosong di hadapannya. Ia mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersisa, kursi yang biasa Mingyu tempati.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena menerobos masuk. Sudah _kebiasaan_." Ia tertawa kecil. "Aku baru mau ke kantor Mingyu tadi, dan dia tiba-tiba minta tolong padaku untuk ini, entah kenapa tidak meminta Jisoo. Dasar."

Wonwoo mengangguk dalam diam. Bertanya-tanya apa memang sudah sifat Jeonghan untuk bicara bahkan tanpa direspon begini. Mungkin seolah sadar akan kondisinya Jeonghan tutup mulut, kini memandangi Wonwoo dengan senyum terkembang. Yang dipandangi salah tingkah, ditatapi padahal ia hanya memakai pakaian tidur, belum menyisir rambut, tak yakin apakah pipinya bersih dari selai dan remah roti.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo."

Jeonghan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kim Wonwoo, benar?"

"A-ah, ya—Kim Wonwoo."

Dering ponsel Jeonghan memutus aliran pembicaraan. Dengan cepat Jeonghan mematikan sambungan tanpa melihat layar, yakin bahwa Mingyu lah yang menghubunginya. "Aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu, tapi si bodoh itu memintaku ke kantornya sekarang. Mungkin kita sambung lain waktu?" Jeonghan bangkit, diikuti Wonwoo yang kini ikut menawar senyum.

Keduanya berbasa-basi sebentar, lantas Wonwoo mengantar Jeonghan hingga pintu dan membiarkan pemuda cantik itu pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Dalam diam Wonwoo memperhatikan punggung sosok yang kini memasuki elevator itu. _Kekasih_ Mingyu.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan skenario semacam ini. Kekasih Mingyu begitu ceria menerima kehadirannya—yang notabene jelas merusak masa depan hubungan mereka. Bukankah lebih mudah bila Jeonghan membencinya? Tentu akan lebih mudah pula bagi Wonwoo bila Jeonghan bukan orang seramah itu.

Ah, kepala Wonwoo pusing.

— **to be continued.**

* * *

 **author's note:**

haaaaaalo, saya kembali—berhubung uas tinggal 2 kali lagi, jadi bolehlah meleng sedikit untuk nulis. kali ini semua ditulis lebih lancar karena akhirnya saya selesai bikin draft cerita ini sampai ketemu ending—nyahaha. tararararaaraara mingyu gak jahat kaaan aslinya, udah agak keliatan kaaah? tolong jangan hujat my precious puppy gyu ehehe dia tu cuma lagi puber kemaren makanya ngatain wonwoo /gak. sesungguhnya gaada yang jahat di cerita ini, palingan yang jahat cuma orangtua wonwoo :')

walau sudah selesai draftnya, saya masih nggatau ini mau sampe berapa chapter. pening juga kaya wonwoo nih. tapi itu biar dipikir belakangan deh. terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan baca dan review! selalu saya apresiasi. untuk yang belum sempat review pun gapapa, saya senang kalau cerita ini bisa dinikmati berbagai kalangan :)

ketemu di chap selanjutnya!

regards,

stilinsking


End file.
